1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a light emitting diode driving circuit, and a display apparatus having the same and a method for driving the light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode driving circuit configured to stably light a 3D backlight with a fine current even when displaying a 2D image in a glassless 3D display apparatus that operates in a dual backlight method, and a display apparatus having the same and a method for driving the light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic devices are being developed and distributed. Especially, various kinds of display apparatuses such as TVs, smart phones, mobile phones, PDAs, MP3 players, kiosks, electronic picture frames, electronic displays, and e-books are being widely used.
Recently, 3D display systems capable of allowing viewers to view 3D contents have been developed and widely spread. 3D display systems are generally classified into glassless systems where viewers may view 3D contents without glasses, and glass systems where viewers need to wear glasses to view 3D contents.
Glass systems are applied to apparatuses such as TVs or movie theaters where numerous people view contents, whereas glassless systems are applied to tablets or smart phones generally used by one user alone.
Parallax barrier type glass systems and lenticular lens glass systems are widely used glass systems. Recently, methods using dual backlight are being widely reviewed due to their inexpensive material cost and capital investment cost.
Such a dual backlight method is a method of using two backlights provided on a back surface of an LCD panel: a first backlight to be used during a 3D operation, and a second backlight to be used during a 2D operation. The first backlight that is used during a 3D operation emits light by an interval related to a pixel structure of liquid crystal, thereby enabling different images of the liquid crystal to be focused on a left eye and a right eye of a viewer.
However, such a dual backlight method has a problem that during a 2D operation, the light being emitted from the second backlight provided to be used during a 2D operation is partially interrupted by the first backlight, thereby forming a dark portion on a partial area of the screen.
Therefore, even during a 2D operation, it is necessary to light the first backlight provided to be used during a 3D operation with a fine current in order to remove the dark portion, but the fine current for removing such a dark portion is only about 2˜3% of the normal current usually generated during a 3D mode, and thus, it is very difficult to perform stable control with an LED driving circuit.